Tears Of The Moon
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Yosh! I just Usagi-fied this fic too! Remember this is Usa-chan's idea, and be sure to give her some feedback for her writings also! There is a new threat to the Colonies, and Duo is chosen to an imprtant mission. The thing is, can he go through with
1. Prolouge: Persuasion

Tears of the Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, which you know,   
getting to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let everyone know. This idea belongs completely to Usa-chan.   
I'm just doing the storyline! Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea!   
  
  
  
Prologue: Persuasion   
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Duo exclaimed, frowning at his fellow   
pilots. "There is not way I'm dressing like that."   
  
"Come on Duo. It's for the colonies and Earth." Quatre pleaded.   
  
"No way, that is beyond humiliation." The braided pilot crossed his arms   
and turned away from them.   
  
"Duo, you know you're the only one who can pull it off." Trowa added,   
taking Quatre's side.   
  
Duo turned around and shook his head. "I am not dressing drag and that   
is final." He replied, close to raising his voice.   
  
Quatre sighed, bowing his head, unsure of what else to say to the pilot   
of Deathsythe.   
  
"Duo this is the only way we can defeat King Demando. We know his weakness.   
And we've already figured out a way to get you on to Nemesis." Spoke Heero, doing his best to try and convince his only friend. "Demando has already   
taken over every single one of our colonies, and his droids are holding   
them hostage. He's two powerful for us to fight him just yet."   
  
Duo held his head up higher, trying not to listen to him, but Heero was   
right. Oz had been defeated. Although, the newly established peace was shattered, Earth now had a new enemy. One who was so powerful, you   
couldn't compare it to anything else.   
  
Sighing, Duo faced his friends, still disliking the idea, but he had to   
think of the people's safety, not looking stupid. If there was one thing   
he knew, Heero would have persuaded him one way or another. "This is so humiliating, demo alright. I'll do it." He agreed, scratching his head,   
his lips pouting.   
  
Quatre smiled, relieved. "Yosh, let's get to work."   
  
Duo looked at the computer print outs Quatre had given him. They contained   
all the information about Demando and Nemesis. To think Wufei and Heero   
had risked their lives to get this information, he had to do this. But   
would this really work? He wondered. Could he really pull this off, because   
if he failed, he'd lose his life on Nemesis, or get shot by Heero.   
  
  
  
Duo stood at the terminal of Peace Million, with his arms folded, tapping   
his foot. "I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." He muttered, frowning.   
  
Wufei was chucking, while Trowa was doing all he could to keep himself   
from laughing. Quatre on the other hand was red in the face from restraining   
his laughter. Even Heero snickered a bit.   
  
Look what they made him wear, a tight knee length black skirt, with a black   
long sleeved shirt, covered by a white vest. Not only that, he had on white heels. They also made him tie his long hair into a high ponytail, which   
came down to his back.   
  
"This is so humiliating." He said through clenched teeth, shaking his head.   
  
Quatre took a deep breath and stepped up to him. "Here you might need this."   
He said, handing him a small white purse. "It has instructions on what you   
need to do to complete the mission. Oh and some make up."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes, taking the thin small purse. "Thanks." He arched his eyebrow.   
  
"We're counting on you Duo." Said Heero.   
  
Duo looked at him and nodded. "Hai." He then turned and began walking   
towards the small space ship, almost tripping in the process. "These heels   
are impossible to walk in." He thought, turning around, grinning at his   
friends sheepishly.   
  
They looked like they were about to start laughing any moment. He took a deep breath and made his way to the ship. "Shinigami is going to take care of   
this easily." He said to himself, smirking.   
  



	2. Chapter 1: Elena?

Tears Of The Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, just   
barrowing them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to Usa-chan.   
I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Elena?   
  
  
  
Duo stood in front of King Demando, who sat on his throne, studying   
him intensely. He had white hair that had a tint of blue, pale   
skin, and a perfect body, looking to be about in his early twenties.   
To Duo, he looked like a model in an odd way, except for the black   
upside down cresent moon , how many model's had that on their   
foreheads. His clothes were another thing, a different style,   
an all white suit, with blue designs on his shirt, and a dark blue  
cap. Not to mention the fancy looking shoes.   
  
The throne next to him was empty at the moment. "His Queen must   
be doing something else." He thought.   
  
"Tell me. What is your name?" Demando asked, eyeing him curiously.   
  
"My name is uh....." Duo arched his eyebrow nervously, trying to   
think of a girl's name. "My name is Elena Maxwell." He answered,   
grinning.   
  
"Hmmmmm....." Demando narrowed his eyes at him. "Well Elena, what   
brings you to my palace?"   
  
"There's nothing for me on Earth or in the Colonies, and I consider   
myself neutral. I'm here to ask you to accept me as a servant.   
Please.....I have no other place to turn too." Duo begged, giving   
him his puppy eyes, acting out the sadness he had practiced   
on his ship.   
  
Demando smiled thinly. "Yoroshii, you shall be a hand maiden   
for my Queen. I'm not as heartless as I'm portrayed as. Safiel."   
  
"Hai." Said a younger guy, with dark blue hair.   
  
"Show Elena to her room." He requested.   
  
Safiel nodded, and turned to Duo, who clasped his hands in   
front of him. "Follow me."   
  
"I thank you Your Highness." Duo bowed, then followed Safiel.   
  
Demando nodded in response, leaning back into his throne.   
  
  
  
Once Safiel had left, Duo sat on his bed and took of the high   
heels he had been wearing.   
  
"Itai! How anyone can wear these things, I'll never know." He muttered,   
stretching his feet. "My feet are killing me."   
  
Sighing, he went into his private bathroom and washed the make up   
off his face. "How can anyone wear this stuff?"   
  
He frowned, then went back into his bedroom, sitting back on the   
bed, he grabbed the purse, and took out the print outs Quatre had   
given him, and began to read the information.   
  
"King Demando, Ruler of the Black Moon Family, married to Serenity."   
He read silently, then continued. "Took over Crystal Tokyo in the   
3000 era. Crystal Tokyo ceased to exist once he married Serenity.   
No information included as to how that happened. Has a younger   
brother, Safiel, and rules his Kingdom on Nemesis.   
  
Plan: To take over Earth and the Colonies.   
  
Note: Most important thing to him, his wife Serenity.   
  
"Hmmmmm....." Duo raised his eyebrows. "I wonder what's so special   
about his little lady."   
  
Then he took out an envelope that had his name on it, opening it,   
taking out the single sheet of paper.   
  
  
  
Duo,   
Your mission is to kill Queen Serenity. She is the only weakness   
Demando has. Stay in your disguise until you have the right moment.   
Be sure to escape unnoticed. Don't do anything that would cause   
them to become suspicious of you. We're counting on you.   
  
Heero.   
  
  
  
"That should be easy." He arched his eyebrow, smirking.   
  
  
  
Later that evening.....   
  
Duo stood in the throne room, dressed in the hand maiden's clothes,   
a blue sleeveless dress, covered by a black lace long sleeved jacket.   
Thank goodness the shoes were flat tops. Still, he wore his hair in   
a high ponytail, and put on make up again.   
  
He had no idea of what Demando's Queen looked like, since there were   
no pictures included, but at least now he was going to meet her   
personally.   
  
A moment later, a girl, about his age, entered the room.   
  
Duo's eyes widened in astonishment. Demando had good taste! She   
was breath takingly beautiful. Somehow, he got the idea that she   
would not normally wear an outfit, such as what she was wearing   
at the moment.   
  
His eyes scanned her from head to toe. She wore a black two piece   
gown, which included a tight long skirt, that was slit from her   
thigh, and a tight lace up tang top, which exposed her chest and   
stomach slightly, and black high heels.   
  
What caught his attention the most was her hair. It was tied up   
in two twin odangos, with long blond pig tails trailing down her   
backand practically to the floor. On her forehead was a black   
upside down cresent moon, identical to her husband's. To top that   
off, she wore a silver crown designed with diamonds.   
  
Duo let out a long deep breath at the sight of her. It was then   
he realized he was staring at her to intensly, and stared at the   
ground.   
  
"Elena." King Demando said.   
  
"Hai." Duo answered, looking up at him.   
  
"Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Serenity of the Black Moon  
Family." Demando introduced her, taking her hand in his.   
  
Duo bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Like wise." She answered, in a soft smooth voice, extending her   
free hand, palm down.   
  
Duo took it, and kiss the top of it, resting his forehead on it's   
soft skin. Feeling a slight spark rush though his entire body,   
then stepped back.   
  
"She is your new hand maiden." Demando explained.   
  
"Hmmmmm....." She raised her eyebrows, studying Duo, then nodded.   
"Irasshai Elena."   
  
"Arigato Serenity-sama." Duo nodded, still awe stuck from her   
beauty. He looked into her blue eyes, thinking that his mission   
was going to be a complicated one, now that he knew who she was,   
and what was it about her, that made him feel so tense.  
  
  
  
Note:  
Irasshai-Welcome  
Itai-Ouch  
Yoroshii-Very Well  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: You Confuse Me!

Tears Of The Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let everyone know. This idea belongs completely to Usa-chan.   
I'm just doing the storyline! Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea!   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: You Confuse Me!   
  
  
  
Within only a week, Duo had managed to become Serenity's right hand maiden, one who was the closest to her. And there were many things about her that confused him a great deal. For starters, she seemed so empty and so sad. To him, Demando seemed obsessed with her. Why should he? She was his, at least in the eyes of most people, but he seemed to over exatuarte his love. Strange.   
  
Duo watched silently as Demando kissed her. Quiet a long kiss to be exact. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at them. "Does he have any idea that his love makes him vunarable?" Duo thought. "The minute I kill her, he'll fall apart."   
  
"See you at dinner my da rin." Demando said, touching her cheek.   
She nodded, smiling slightly, which seemed forced, and watched as he left their bedroom.   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow, and began going through her closet, looking for her usual black gown, and laid it on her bed. This would be a good time to complete the mission, but Diamond would find out before he could escape. "Be patient." Duo said to himself silently. "You'll get a chance soon enough."   
  
"Elena-chan." The Queen summoned. "I need you to prepare my bath."   
  
Duo let out a long breath, and nodded, making his way to her private bathroom, turning on the warm water. She liked sweet smelling bath oils, so he added that along with some bubbles.   
  
A moment later, she was sitting in the huge tub with the jaquzzi part of it turned on. He watched her from the room, a little embaressed about being around her like this, but it was part of his mission, to dress up like a girl and kill her.   
  
Duo hesitantly helped her fix the hem of her black gown, so that it flared out perfectly. She didn't seem to notice how much this embaressed him, especially when it came to her slit of her dress, where is exposed a fraction of her leg.   
"Serenity-sama.....How long have you been married to Demando?" Duo couldn't help asking.   
  
"Nani?" She murmered, surprised a little. Then a strange smile appeared on her fine features, like it wasn't a real one. "Long enough Elena-chan."   
  
Duo said nothing. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.   
  
Once she was ready, he studied her. Why did he get the feeling that she would not normally dress like this. And that black moon on her forehead didn't seem to match her either. But if anything, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.   
  
  
  
"Everything is going as planned." Demando mused, seated on his throne, a satisfied look on his face.   
  
"Indeed it is brother." Safiel nodded in agreement, standing beside his brother's throne. "We finally have the justice we've longed so much for."   
  
Demando smiled, closing his eyes. "Hai, and I have what I've always wanted."   
  
Safiel arched an eyebrow, knowing perfectly well what Demando was refering to. His Queen. They had been married for a year now, and he still acted as if their wedding took place yesterday.   
  
  
  
Serenity stood on her belcony, looking at the stars, with her arms folded. Duo watched her, she seemed to be in some sort of daze. This was not the first time he'd seen her stare at the stars like this. She seemed so sad, for no reason at all. She had everything she could possibly want, a beautiful palace, wealth, and a bishoonen husband.   
  
Duo stood beside her, unsure of what to say. "My queen.....Is anything wrong?" He said finally.   
  
"Iie Elena-chan." She replied, not looking at him. "I'm just thinking. You know, there's something about you."   
  
He tensed at her words, thinking she might be on to him, but relaxed once she looked at him, uncertainy in her eyes.   
  
"You remind me of someone. But I can't remember who." She continued, narrowing her eyes. "It must be your hairstyle. It's strangely familiar."   
  
Duo touched his hair, which was still in the high ponytail, confused.   
  
She chuckled, her dark red lips curving into a side grin. "I must be talking nonsense. I know no one with that type of hair."   
  
Duo didn't know what was so funny about it, and arched an eyebrow instead, trying to figure out what she was saying.   
  
"Ikidemasu Elena-chan.....I must finish getting ready for dinner."   
  
He frowned at her tone, watching her enter the bedroom. "What is it about her that confuses me so much?" He asked himself, then followed her.   
  
  
  
Duo stood by Safiel, watching Demando talk to his wife, a glass of red wine in his hands.   
  
"Kittane, how many times a day does he have to drink that stuff?" Duo thought, a look of nausia on his face.   
  
"Something wrong?" Safiel asked, looking at him concerned.   
  
"Huh.....Iie.....I'm fine." Duo muttered, covering his mouth with his hand, looking at the ground.   
  
Safiel raised an eyebrow, then looked at the couple, who were seated on their thrones, straining to hear what was being said.   
  
After a moment, Demando stood up, taking his Queen's hand, leading her to the dinning room, guesturing for Duo and Safiel to follow.   
  
Duo watched as Demando whispered something into Serenity's ear, causing her to laugh. He looked at his plate, which had bearly been touched, thinking that was the first time he ever heard her laughter.   
  
Safiel who was seated beside him, looked at him. "Not hungry?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.   
  
"Um.....Iie.....It looks delicious.....I'm just thinking." Duo answered, holding his sliver wear, blinking.   
  
"About what? May I ask?" Safiel replied.   
  
"It's nothing really.....I was just thinking that they act like newly weds, and I was just wondering how long they've been married." Duo shrugged, sipping his drink.   
  
Safiel chuckled. "Well, they've been married for a year. Does that answer your question."   
  
Duo's eyes' widened in surprise as he looked at Demando's younger brother, managing a slight nod.   
  
  
  
Later that night, Duo lifted the crown off Serenity's head, placing it on it's special pillow, and took down her hair from it's strange hairstyle. She sat on a stool, in front of a dresser, looking into the mirror as Duo began brushing out her long blond hair.   
  
Duo touched his back, with his free hand, where his gun was stashed, thinking this would be the perfect time to complete his mission.   
  
"Elena-chan.....There is something about you.....Isn't there?" She said suddenly.   
  
Duo stiffened. "Like what You Highness....." He asked nervously.   
  
She frowned. "I can't quite place it but I can sense it." Suddenly, she clentched her head in pain, closing her eyes.   
  
"My Queen, Daijoubu ka!" Duo exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She moaned, shaking her head.   
  
Just then Demando and Safiel came walking in. That instant, Demando had his   
arms around her, trying to calm her, he looked at Duo and his brother. "Out!"   
He demanded, picking up his Queen.   
  
Duo and Safiel stared at him, but complied, leaving him alone with his wife.  
  
  
  
Note:  
Da rin-Darling  
Ikidemasu-Let's go  
Kittane-Yuck (Masculine)  
  



	4. Chapter 3:A Stolen Heart

Tears Of The Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure and Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
Neither I or Usa-chan own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to Usa-chan, I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea and for writing the next half of this chapter!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Stolen Heart   
  
  
  
Duo stood at the Palace's main belcony, looking up at the stars, thinking about his friends. They were counting on him to complete this mission. Not only that, but he had just found out that Relena had been captured, and held hostage on the Colony L3. He learned this from eve's dropping on a converstion between Demando and Safiel.   
  
Then his thoughts drifted to thee Queen. "What's wrong with Serenity? She's been unconsious for the past week." He asked himself, frowning slightly.   
  
"Elena-san." Said a voice.   
  
Duo turned, and saw Safiel standing behind him. "Hai." He said, returning his gaze to the stars, not noticing Safiel's presences beside him. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Duo had to restrain himself from jumping, be his body stiffened in any case.   
  
"She'll be fine.....She always is....." Safiel said, saying the last part to himself.   
  
Duo heard him, and lifted an eyebrow, about to comment, when the sounds of approaching footsteps interupted him.   
  
"My Queen would like to see you." Demando announced, staring at Duo emotionlessly.   
  
Duo turned, and nodded, a bit unnerved by Diamond's gaze, but managed to bow. "Yes Sire." He replied, then left the two brothers alone, making his way to the Queen's room, glad she was finally awake.   
  
  
  
"Elena-chan is that you?" Duo heard as he entered the room, slowly approaching the young Queen's bedside. "Hai Serenity-sama, it's me." He answered with a faint smile, standing beside her.   
  
She smiled up at him, reaching out to him with her hand. "Come to me my hand maiden." She requested.   
  
Hesitantly, yet eagerly, Duo placed his hand in hers, and sat down on a nearby chair. "How are you feeling your highness?" He asked, studying her. She had her hair down, and wore a sleeveless nightgown, which was white.   
  
"Like I haven't slept at all." She answered, blinking. "And confused."   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow. "Confused? Doshi te?"   
  
She shrugged. "Because.....There are so many things running through my head.....Unfamiliar images. Things I should remember, demo I....." Her voice trailed off as she looked away.   
  
Demando was passing by their bedroom, when he heard hushed voices speaking. Frowning, he leaned against the wall, near the door, listening in on what was being said.   
  
"What kind of images your highness?" He heard Elena ask.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I see a Crystal Palace, and a man in a white mask, wearing a cape." She answered, arching her eyebrows.   
  
"Hm." Duo murmered, staring at the ground. 'Could she mean Crystal Tokyo?' He thought, and was about to ask her about it when he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled, and pulled the covers over her, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead. He watched her sleep for a second, wondering what exactly was the effect she had on him, he couldn't be in love with her. Could he?   
  
Sighing, he silently left the room, so as not to wake her.   
  
  
  
Duo sighed. 'I should have killed her already and yet I can't. This sickness of hers worries me. There's something odd about it. I'll do some more investigating before I make my move.' He stopped as he saw Safiel nearby.   
  
"Is something the matter, Elena-san?"   
  
Duo shook his head, "Iie everything's fine she just wanted to get some rest."   
  
Safiel nodded and draped an arm across Elena's shoulders. Duo froze inside but didn't betray his desire to not be touched in any fashion. "You should get some rest too. I know how concerned you must be for her. You're a very sweet and caring lady. Everything here is much better since you arrived."   
  
Duo turned red but not with a blush as Safiel assumed but with anger. 'He's hitting on me!' He forced a smile to his face, "Hai I should get some rest." He smiled and quickly pulled away. "Oyasuminasai," he called over his shoulder.   
  
Duo quickly made his way back to his room and opened the door. "The nerve of him! How dare he flirt with me..." His indigo eyes widened as he saw all four of his fellow pilots. "Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa? What are you guys doing here?"   
  
Wufei smirked, "Someone flirting with you, Maxwell?"   
  
Duo scowled at him, "Cut it out, Wu-man. Why are you here?"   
  
Heero cleared his throat, "You're very close to the queen aren't you?" Duo's color rose in his cheeks. 'Does he know how I feel about her?' Heero continued eyeing Duo's heightened color and remembered it for future reference. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to get here claiming we were friends."   
  
Duo scowled at them, "Soo?"   
  
"Why haven't you killed her yet, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded.   
  
Duo looked away, "I think something's up. She's been sick and she told me a bit about Crystal Tokyo a few minutes ago."   
  
"Before or after you were flirted with?"   
  
Duo scowled at an amused Wufei. "Urasai, Wufei."   
  
"Elena-chan?" Questioned a soft female voice.   
  
Duo froze. 'Not now!' He gulped, "Hai?"   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
Duo sighed, "Hai, geika."   
  
The door opened and the glamorous queen entered. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the group. "I see..." She smiled softly, "I need to talk to you alone, Elena-chan."   
  
Heero eyed the woman silently. Wufei still had the smirk on his face and Quatre was observing the Queen. "Have you been crying, heika?"   
  
Usagi turned to the boy and smiled sadly, "Hai, I remembered something about myself long ago and..." Her voice trailed off, "Please, Elena-chan I have to talk to you right away before it's too late."   
  
Duo glanced at his friends. "I don't know..."   
  
Usagi sighed, "Please, I don't have much time if he realizes I remember."   
Five sets of eyes turned on her. "If who realizes you remember what?" Heero asked.   
  
Usagi sighed, "I know who you all are, Heero." Heero started to take out his gun when her slim hand halted him. "Don't take that out in here. They'll know and come here."   
  
Duo stared at her, "So you know who we all are?"   
  
Usagi giggled, "Hai, Duo... You see once long ago I was married to King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo. I was known as Neo Queen Serenity and then Demando came... I was brainwashed and married to him. My illness comes back frequently as my mind struggles against the brainwashing. I beg you now to kill me and stop him."   
  
Duo froze, "Kill you?"   
  
Usagi nodded eyes serious, "Hai, Duo o-negai kill me."   
  
Duo shook his head, "No way! Why don't you come back with us?"   
  
Usagi tilted her head in thought then shook her head, "Iie, it wouldn't work. He would merely come back for me. The only way to stop this is to kill me."   
  
Duo felt moisture in his eyes. "We can't kill you."   
  
"Yes we can," Heero interrupted.   
  
Duo stood between Usagi and Heero. "I won't let you kill her Heero."   
  
"Duo..." Usagi lay her hand on his shoulder. Duo turned and was startled when Usagi's lips settled over his in a feather soft kiss. Duo stared at her his eyes wide. Usagi pulled away, "I'm grateful you're concerned about me, Duo but I would be better dead. All of my friends, my husband, my daughter are dead. It's the only way to break Demando's control."   
  
Duo stared at her. 'She kissed me...' He pulled her to him and gave her a deeper kiss.   
  
Usagi remained still in his arms lying content against his chest. She tensed as she heard footsteps and pulled away. "Quiet," She requested softly to the room.   
  
"Elena-san?"   
  
There was a knock on the door and Duo got an unpleasent look on his face. "Don't come in, Safiel I'm not decent!" Duo shrieked. He heard soft giggles and glanced down at the amused woman in his arms.   
  
"All right, I'll give you five minutes but then I'm coming in. I need to talk to you in private."   
  
Duo scowled and heard even more giggles. He glanced down at her and smiling kissed her forehead. "Keep her hidden, guys and don't kill her, Heero."   
Heero nodded slightly deciding to give her a chance. Quatre smiled softly at Usagi. "Don't worry we won't harm you."   
  
Usagi sighed her eyes turning serious, "Demo you should don't you see?"   
  
Duo left the room not letting Safiel see inside. "Let's go Safiel," He encouraged wrapping his arms around one of Safiels's. 'I'll kill Demando to protect her. I love her and won't let him hurt her anymore.' he inwardly planned his indigo eyes aquiring a hard glint.   
  
  
  
Note:  
Doshi te-Why  
Oyasuminasai-Good Night  
Soo-So  
Urasai-Shut up or be quiet  
Geika-Your highness  
Heika-Your majesty  
o-negai-Please or I beg of you  
demo-but  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: An Ocean Of Memories

Tears of the Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to Usa-chan,   
I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea.   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: An Ocean Of Memories   
  
Usagi sighed, taking a seat on Duo's bed, folding her arms. "You   
have to kill me.....I beg you." She said in a soft, yet pleading   
voice, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she stared at the   
four gundam pilots.   
  
"Gomen Serenity-sama, demo Duo told us to protect you for the   
time being." Quatre replied, taking a seat beside the young Queen,   
giving her a reassuring look.   
  
Heero frowned slightly, studying the girl's expression, which was   
sheer sadness. "Well.....Duo doesn't speak for me." He said finally,   
pulling out his gun.   
  
  
  
Duo tugged on Safiel's arm, leading him to the end of the hallway,   
not noticing the fact that they approaching the young Prince's  
bedroom.   
  
"Elena-san." Safiel said, stopping and taking the handmaiden's hand.   
"Since were right in front of my room, why don't we go in. That way   
we can talk privately." He smiled faintly, interlacing their fingers.   
  
Duo forced a smile, uncomfortable about a guy holding his hand. But   
managed a nod. "Alright." He agreed, his voice dry.   
  
"Come then." Safiel's smile deepened, leading Elena into the room,   
closing the door behind him.   
  
Once inside, Duo instantly let go of Safiel's hand and leaned   
against a wall, while Safiel closed the door further. The room   
was slightly dark, lit only by a small lamp, making it harder for   
the gundam pilot to see anything.   
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Duo asked a moment later,   
folding his arms, feeling more than uneasy.   
  
"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are Elena Maxwell?" Safiel   
said in a smooth voice, taking both of Duo's hands in his, and stood   
in front of him, staring into the hand maiden's eyes intensely.   
  
"Uh no." Duo replied, backing even further against the wall, his   
expression full of terror at how close Diamond's brother was to him.   
  
"Well you are." Safiel whispered, leaning closer to Elena, until his   
face was only inches from the hand maiden's.   
  
Duo gasped, his body stiffening from the extreme nearness of the   
young Prince, restraining himself from doing anything to blow his   
cover. Just as Safiel's lips were about to touch Elena's, the door   
opened, and in walked Demando.   
  
"Safiel. We have to make a trip to the L3 Colony." The Young King   
informed, raising an eyebrow at the scene.   
  
Safiel bowed his head, disappointed with the interruption but   
nodded. "Hai." He agreed, releasing Elena's hand and stepped   
back, facing his older brother.   
  
"Good. Now let's go." Demando commanded, waiting for his brother,   
arms folded.   
  
Safiel glanced at Elena, giving a small apologetic smile, then   
left the room with his older brother.   
  
Duo smiled tightly, giving a slight wave as he watched the two   
brothers leave, then sighed, relieved. Once he was sure the pair   
was gone, he headed back to his room, eager to see Serenity again.   
The minute he reached his room, he was meant with the sight of Heero   
holding his gun against the side of the Queen's head, about to pull   
the trigger.   
  
"Heero! No!" He yelled, rushing to his friend's side, and yanked the   
gun of his hand, adding a punch to his jaw. "How dare you! You told   
me you wouldn't harm her."   
  
"Duo calm down." Quatre pleaded, standing between the two, holding   
out his hands.   
  
Both glared at each other, seeming to attack each other at any minute.   
  
"Duo....Please." Said a soft voice.   
  
Duo narrowed his eyes on the perfect soldier a moment before turning   
away, and focusing his attention onto the gorgeous Queen, his   
expression softening. "Serenity-sama."   
  
She chuckled lightly, looking up at him. "Please call me Usagi. Duo-kun."   
The Queen smiled.   
  
"Usagi." Duo grinned, tossing the gun back to Heero, who caught is   
skillfully, and frowned, putting it away as Duo approached the girl,   
seating himself beside her.   
  
"I'm the one who asked him to kill me. Please don't be mad at him."   
She explained, bowing her head.   
  
Duo arched his eyebrows, frowning slightly. "I didn't know. Gomen   
Heero." He apologized, glancing at his friend, who merely nodded,   
rubbing his cheek, then slid an arm around her. "Usagi, there's more   
to you. Isn't there?"   
  
She closed her eyes and nodded.   
  
"You said something about being Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.   
Will you tell us more?" Quatre requested.   
  
Usagi looked at the Arabian boy, her eyes flickering with tears.   
"It's painful for me to remember.....demo yes.....I will tell you."   
She agreed, wiping her eyes.   
  
Duo took her in his arms, and held her while she continued to cry.   
When her tears were spent, she leaned against him, wrapping her   
arms around his waist.   
  
"Were listening Usagi." He assured her, wiping a few tears from   
her cheeks.   
  
She smiled in spite of her sadness. "Long ago....." Usagi began.   
"I was Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I was married to   
King Eydimiyon. We had a daughter, Chibi Usa. And we had a court  
made up of the Guardians of the inner and outer planets, from   
Mercury to Pluto. Out Kingdom was formed in the 30th century, after   
the great sleep the Earth was overtaken by. It was considered   
the new Moon Kingdom. But then....." She paused, closing her eyes,   
then continued. "Prince Demando of the Black Moon Family came,   
kidnapped me, and destroyed my Kingdom. He brainwashed me with his   
powers. I was married to him right in front of my former King, and   
my daughter." She sobbed, leaning her head on Duo's chest, her   
tears falling uncontrollably.   
  
The other four Gundam Pilots watched as Duo soothed her, their   
eyes wide, speechless.   
  
"That's what happened to Crystal Tokyo." Quatre raised his eyebrows,   
shocked.   
  
"Hai." Serena whispered. "All my friends, my husband,   
and my daughter are dead."   
  
"How did that happen?" Wufei asked.   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Demando.....He sent his followers and droids   
to dispose of them. I watched as my whole Kingdom was destroyed. Then   
we came here after that, a year ago. That's how I know who you all   
are. I know you defeated OZ."   
  
"So that's how you knew." Heero raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.   
  
Usagi smiled slightly, nodding. "Hai. I saw your battle in outer   
space. And your capture Duo-kun." She added, looking up at him, her   
eyes flickering.   
  
Duo's lips curved into a side grin, raising his eyebrows. "Wasn't   
the best place to be. If you know what I mean? What a way to make   
a grand appearance." He chuckled.   
  
Usagi giggled, sitting up, sliding her hand in his. "Your funny."   
She commented, smiling.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes, shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah he's real funny." Wufei smirked. "Especially with.....What's   
his name again? Oh yeah. Safiel."   
  
Duo glared at the Chinese youth's teasing. "Wufei." He said through   
clenched teeth.   
  
Usagi laughed even louder at Duo expression. "So what did Safiel   
want anyway?" She asked a moment later.   
  
Duo tuned bright red in embarrassment, a very uneasy look on his   
face. "Uh.....I'll tell you later." He grinned sheepishly.   
  
  
  
Later that evening.....   
  
"So Demando is leaving for the L3 Colony ne?" Usagi frowned,   
dressed in her royal black gown, and fixing her hair into it's   
usual style, then placed the silver crown on.   
  
"Yeah." Duo nodded. "I heard Relena is being held captive there."   
  
"When did you hear that?" Heero demanded.   
  
Duo arched an eyebrow at his friend's tone. "Last week, I   
evesdropped on a conversation he was having with Safiel."   
  
Heero frowned, not saying anything.   
  
Before Usagi could ask more.....The door opened, and in walked   
Demando and Safiel.   
  
"Da rin I....." He started when he noticed the other four guys   
in the room, eyeing each one of them.   
  
"Ara, Demando, these are Elena's friends. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and   
Trowa." She introduced them, pointing them out.   
  
"Charmed I'm sure." Demando nodded at them, then approached Usagi,   
taking both of her hands in his. "I have to go to the L3 Colony.   
I'll return soon." He explained, kissing her, much to Duo's dismay,   
who inwardly glared at him. "I see you have some company, so they   
should keep you occupied." He smiled at his Queen, touching her   
cheek.   
  
Usagi forced a smile, and nodded. "Hai. I shouldn't be too lonely."   
She agreed.   
  
"Good." Demando grinned, releasing her hand, and motioned for   
Safiel to follow. "Let's go brother."   
  
Safiel nodded once, and approached Elena. "We'll talk when I   
come back alright." He smiled.   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, a fake smile on his face. "Sure." He replied.   
  
Safiel's smile widened, and he lightly kissed Elena's cheek before   
following Demando out the door.   
  
The minute the two left, the room erupted in laughter. Except Wufei's   
was the loudest.   
  
Duo scowled at him, rubbing his cheek. "Wu-Man shut up." He demanded.   
  
"Looks like Safiel thinks highly of you." Usagi teased.   
  
A forced grin appeared on Duo's lips. "I guess so, but I didn't   
encourage anything."   
  
"Oh sure Maxwell." Wufei added, still chuckling.   
  
Duo's expression became murderous as he looked at his Chinese friend.   
"One more word out of you and I'm going to strangle you."   
  
"Hontoo.....Try me." Wufei raised an eyebrow, smirking.   
  
"Alright you two, that's enough." Quatre sighed, shaking his head.   
  
"Hmph." Wufei shrugged, still smirking, folding his arms.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and turned away, focusing his attention on   
Usagi. "You said you were Neo-Queen Serenity. That means new. So who   
was the original Queen, and what did you mean by new Moon Kingdom?"   
He asked all at once.   
  
Usagi eyes saddened and it was a minute of two before she answered.   
"The original Queen Serenity was my mother. She ruled the original   
Moon Kingdom on the Moon thousands of years ago, in a time called   
the Silver Millennium. I was Princess Serenity then, and   
Prince Eydimyon was my fiancee." She paused with a slight sigh.   
"Queen Baryl, an enemy of the Moon, attacked the Kingdom, destroying everything."   
  
"Oyaoya." Quatre raised his eyebrows.   
  
Usagi nodded, then continued. "Mother used the ginzuishou to seal   
it away, and to send me, my fiancee, and my court a thousand years   
into the future to be reborn. The Silver Crystal took all of her   
energy, and....." Her voice trailed off as tears began trailing   
down her cheeks.   
  
"Shhh....." Duo shushed her, taking her in his arms, trying to   
comfort her. Usagi leaned her head against his chest, closing   
her eyes. "You can tell us more later. For now, try and relax."   
He included, running his fingers through her silky blond hair.   
  
"Duo.....There is so much more to tell, demo your right.....It   
can wait." She agreed, staring up at him, her eyes glossy with   
unshed tears, smiling faintly.   
  
Duo returned the smile, and leaned forward, kissing away a few   
stray tears on her cheeks.   
  
Heero, up until this point, was silent, listening to her story,   
but his mind was set on Relena's capture. "I don't know about   
the rest of you.....But I'm going to the L3 Colony." He said   
finally.   
  
"Nande!" Wufei and Quatre said at the same time, staring at the   
Japanese pilot wide eyed.   
  
"You heard me." Heero frowned, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Duo stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "Are you crazy, it's suicide."   
  
Heero didn't say anything, and took out his gun, reloading it.   
  
"Heero. Don't be foolish. Demando is two powerful." Usagi added,   
staring at him with fear.   
  
Heero locked eyes with both Duo and Usagi, placing his gun back   
into his jacket. "I don't care.....I have to go.....I'm a Gundam Pilot,   
and it's for the Colonies." He said before walking out of the room.   
  
Everyone stared at him in shock.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll go with him." Trowa assured them, following his   
fellow team mate.   
  
"We'll meet up with you." Quatre called after him.   
  
Trowa turned and nodded, then continued on his way, after Heero.   
  
"Heero you baka!" Duo yelled, frowning at him.   
  
"Please be careful you two." Usagi whispered, leaning further   
into Duo's embrace.   
  
  
  
Note:  
Oyaoya-My goodness  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Extreme Emotions

Tears of the Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure and Usa-chan   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
Neither I or Usa-chan own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon,   
just barrowing them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to   
Usa-chan, I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great   
idea and for writing the next half of this chapter!   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Extreme Emotions!   
  
"The ginzuishou.....I can no longer use it." Usagi's eyes saddened as she   
said the words, closing her eyes.   
  
"Why's that?" Duo asked, tightening his grip lightly, pulling her closer   
to him.   
  
Usagi sighed, leaning her cheek against her chest, placing a hand on   
his shoulder. "As long as I have the Black Moon symbol.....I'm sealed   
to the Black Crystal.....And it blocks my usage of the Silver Crystal."   
Duo frowned slightly, remembering the mention of it from her story.   
  
"You mean the Crystal your mother used?"   
  
"Hai." Usagi nodded, looking up at him, their eyes meeting. "I am the   
only one who can use it's power."   
  
The braided pilot was silent as he reflected her words.   
  
Wufei and Quatre watched them silently, listening to what was being   
said. Quatre noticed how Duo acted around the young Queen. She had   
stolen his heart, and he could see it clearly, especially with the   
way his comrade looked at her, it was in his eyes. He flushed when he   
realized he was staring and turned away, motioning for Wufei to do the   
same.   
  
"Let's give them some privacy." He whispered to his Chinese friend.   
Wufei nodded, knowing this was a personal matter for the couple, and   
followed Quatre onto the balcony, closing the double doors behind him.   
  
Duo smiled at their courtesy and tilted Usagi's chin up, keeping his   
gaze on her ocean blue eyes. "Usagi-chan." He said softly, placing a   
hand on her waist, pulling her gently towards him. "I knew that Black   
Moon didn't match you."   
  
Usagi stared into his deep violet eyes, her eyes flickering. "Duo....."   
She smiled, placing both of her hands on his shoulders.   
  
He returned the smile and leaned forward, claiming her lips with his.   
  
  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now?" Wufei asked, resting his hands on   
the balcony's railing, looking at the stars.   
  
"I'm not sure." Quatre sighed, leaning his back against the railing,   
folding his arms. "Usagi is not Demando's Queen because she wanted   
to, but because she was given no choice, against her will."   
  
Wufei nodded in agreement, a solemn expression covering his face. "She   
may be Demando's weakness, but not that we know who she really is, how   
do we defeat him now?"   
  
"Good question." Quatre arched his eye brows in thought.   
  
"And what about Heero? We said we would meet up with him." Wufei   
questioned further.   
  
Quatre chuckled lightly. "That is what we're going to do, but we need a   
plan."   
  
  
  
Duo leaned back, caressing Usagi's cheek gently. "We have to break the   
seal on you. Then you wouldn't be kept under his power." He said, taking   
her head and interlaced their fingers.   
  
"If only it was the simple." Usagi bowed her head. "Demando is too   
powerful."   
  
Duo smiled faintly, refusing to accept that for an answer. "There has to   
be a way."   
  
Usagi chuckled lightly. "Perhaps there is, demo.....It could get dangerous......And I don't want you to get hurt."   
  
Duo's lips curved into his usual side grin. "Usagi, I'm a Gundam   
Pilot.....It takes a lot to harm me."   
  
Usagi stared at him, giggling from his goofy expression. "Your so   
sweet Duo-kun.....I know your strong.....Except Demando has power that   
is not easily defeated."   
  
"Oz was like that.....But you know that story." Duo said, grinning yet   
again.   
  
Usagi laughed joyfully, amused with his answer, and at how determined he   
was to free her. She rested her cheek on his chest, sighing, her expression serious.   
  
Duo kept a light grip on her hand, settling the other on her waist. They   
stood in silence for a bit, allowing the silence to calm them.   
"Usagi.....Come with me." Duo said finally, his voice soft.   
  
Usagi looked up at him, her eyes flickering with emotion at the sight   
of his pleading eyes. "Duo.....I.....Hai.....I'll go with you." She   
agreed, a soft smile lighting up her face.   
  
Duo beamed, and kissed her deeply, to show he was pleased with her answer.   
  
  
  
Later that night.....   
  
"Oh kami-san does it feel good to have my usual hairstyle back. That high   
pony tail just isn't me." Duo remarked as he braid his long brown hair.   
  
Usagi watched him with interest, he was now dressed in black pants,   
and a red zip up turtle neck covered by a matching jacket. She chuckled   
lightly, closing her eyes. "I agree, you sure look good Duo-kun."   
  
Duo blushed at her complement, grinning, and finished braiding his hair.   
"So do you Bunny." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering over the clothes   
she had chosen to wear. A pain of black pants, and a black lace up tang   
top covered by a black jacket. In other words, her whole outfit was black.   
Usagi glanced at him, her cheeks pink from the new nick name.   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, folding his arms, looking out the small shuttle's   
window, trying to ignore the couple's conversation, after all, he had been listening to it since they left Nemesis, and frankly he was quite bored   
with their wooing. "How long before we reach the L3 Colony?" He asked   
Quatre, who was piloting the ship.   
  
"About another hour or so." He replied.   
  
"Great, now I have to listen to more of their flirting." Wufei mumbled,   
frowning slightly, since he knew they obvious we're in love.   
  
"Jealous." Duo teased his Chinese friend, slipping an arm around Usagi's shoulder.   
  
"Hmph." Wufei shook his head, closing his eyes.   
  
Duo smirked at him, then turned back to the girl beside him, gazing into   
her sapphire eyes, glancing at the Black Moon symbol. Out of instinct,   
he leaned forward, and kissed her forehead, then jerked back when his   
lips tingled from the brief contact. He was shocked to see the symbol   
fade momentarily, then appear to it's normal state.   
  
Usagi stared at him, her eyes wide from the sensation. "Duo....." Her   
voice trailed off.   
  
Duo swallowed hard, speechless.   
  
Usagi gasped suddenly, bowing her head. "Masaka....." She whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.   
  
"Nani!" Duo exclaimed, anxious for her to explain her sudden exclamation.   
  
"Seiya....." She smiled faintly.   
  
"Seiya?" Duo blinked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
Usagi pulled away and pushed her nose against the glass her eyes darting around, "He's somewhere near... demo... demo I thought Demando killed him   
too."   
  
Duo felt his eyes narrow in jealousy. "Who's Seiya?"   
  
Usagi turned with a grin, "You'll find out soon enough. I just KNOW we'll   
meet them soon."   
  
"Them?"   
  
"Hai, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Maybe even Kakyuu..."   
  
"Who are all those people?"   
  
Usagi giggled her eyes getting a far away look. "The only people left of   
my past, Duo-kun."   
  
Quatre frowned in concern, "Guys, I think we may have a problem..."   
  
"Why's that?" Duo asked.   
  
"Because we're surrounded and another ship is connecting to us."   
  
Duo cursed and pulled out his gun when the door opened. He stared at   
the three men standing there in confusion but before he could fire a shot   
Usagi had ran over and hugged the black-haired one. "Seiya-kun!"   
  
Seiya smiled, "Hi, Odango. Been awhile, ne?"   
  
Usagi kept her arms around him and inhaled the olive scent she remembered   
from so long ago. She pulled back her eyes turning serious, "How did you   
escape Demando's massacre? All Senshi were killed."   
  
Seiya winced, "Odango, he may have killed this solar system's senshi but   
the others he hasn't touched. Kakyuu-hime ordered us to travel here when   
she felt your prescence again."   
  
Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and dragged him to the gundam pilots. "These   
are my friends, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. They rescued me from..."   
  
She let her words trail off and was startled when Seiya dropped to his   
knees in front of her, "I swear to you Serenity-hime I'll make him regret   
what he's done. Though I'll be honest I'm not going to miss your husband."   
  
Usagi frowned, "Seiya, I'm not Serenity anymore. I'm not the same person   
you remember... I've changed a lot and don't bow to me ever again. If   
anyone but us would have saw that Demando could find out and then..."   
  
Seiya nodded and got to his feet, "Alright, Odango-chan." He turned to   
Duo eyeing him for a moment. "So you three are now Odango's protectors?"   
  
Duo scowled, "Why do you keep calling her Odango?"   
  
Seiya smirked, Her hair of course." He turned to Usagi his eyes turning concerned, "When Kakyuu realized you were free and felt your heart call,   
we came. We know what happened to your Senshi. Demo... there's something   
I haven't told you yet."   
  
"Chibichibi!"   
  
Usagi stared, "Chibichibi?"   
  
The little girl giggled and hugged Usagi's leg. Usagi looked up to Seiya   
for an answer. "Ginga-chan, sent her with us. If the worse comes to pass   
Cosmos will protect you."   
  
Usagi frowned and shook her head, "NO! She's her starseed. She can't live-"   
her words were silenced as Seiya pulled her to him.   
  
"She'll be fine. I promise."   
  
Duo glared at the two. "Bunny?"   
  
Usagi pulled away from Seiya and stepped towards Duo and wondered why he suddenly pulled her close to him his indigo eyes full of challenge as he   
glared at Seiya. "Bunny, how long do we have before Demando finds you?"   
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't you mean to ask how long   
before Safiel finds you?"   
  
Duo flushed, "WU-MAN! Leave me alone!" He heard a soft giggle and looked   
down to see Usagi laughing. The black crescent moon had faded but was   
still visible. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it. His gaze slid to Seiya whose attention was entirely on Usagi and Duo grit his teeth at the   
overwhelming jealousy he felt.   
  



	7. Chapter 6: A Love Song

Tears of the Moon  
  
By Lady_Allure   
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon crossover.   
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, just barrowing   
them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to Usa-chan,   
I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea!   
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Love Song   
  
Usagi pulled away from Duo, oblivious to his jealous expression, and   
stood infront of the three men. Duo, Quatre, Wufei, these are my good   
friends Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. "She introduced them.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Quatre replied, waving at them.   
  
"Like wise." Wufei nodded.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Duo said politely.   
  
The three smiled. "Same here." They agreed.   
  
  
  
Seiya sang the lyrics to a soft song, staring at the full moon from the   
shuttles window. They were given a room in the small space ship to rest,   
since the one called Quatre was kind enough to continue piloting the   
ship, and allow them to relax after their long journey.   
  
He had written this song especially for Usagi. When he found out about   
what had happened to her and her senshi, he was devastated. How could   
that happen, she was a strong person, not easily defeated.   
  
"Still singing that song ne?" Yaten said, grinning.   
  
Seiya shrugged, leaning back into his seat. "Soo?" He raised an eyebrow,   
smiling lightly.   
  
Yaten chuckled faintly, placing his hands behind his head, and also   
leaned back. "You'll never stop loving her will you?"   
  
Seiya smiled slyly. "I don't think I could even it I wanted to."   
  
Taiki folded his arms, closing his eyes, snickering a bit. "Then you   
have a lot of competition."   
  
Seiya frowned. "What do you mean by that Taiki?"   
  
Taiki smiled thinly. "You didn't notice the look of jealous on that guy   
Duo did you."   
  
"Of course I did. I'm not blind you know." Seiya replied, a little   
sarcastically.   
  
"Hoonto." Yaten teased. "I bet you also forgot that she's married.   
  
"Hmph." Seiya's frowned deepened as he got up and left the room. "Sure.   
She's married to some she doesn't love." He muttered, walking up to a   
large window, and began to once again sing his song softly.   
  
  
  
Duo was telling Usagi a joke as they headed to the refreshment room,   
holding hands. She laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand.   
  
"Your funny Duo-kun." She commented, still chuckling.   
  
"You think so." He grinned. "Now if only I could get Heero, Trowa, and   
Wufei to laugh once in a while, then I would be a complete comedian."   
  
Usagi laughed even louder. "That I'd have to see....." She was about   
to say more when a familiar singing voice caught her attention, causing   
her stop in her tracks and listen.   
  
Duo also stopped, wondering why she stopped, and was about to ask her,   
when she put a finger to his lips, shushing him. Then he heard it, a   
soft voice, singing a love song.   
  
They listened as the words were sung softly. Duo was amazed with the   
strong words and the nice voice, curious as to who it that was singing.   
He looked at Usagi, noticing she was smiling, with a tint of pink on   
her cheeks. Without hesitation, she dragged Duo towards the voice, not   
noticing his jealous facial expression.   
  
Seiya finished singing, staring at the moon, as if longing to touch it.   
  
"I remember that voice anywhere." Said a soft feminine voice, causing   
him to blush with embarrassment. "Odango. You heard....." His voice   
trailed off as he faced her.   
  
"Hai." She smiled. "Is it a song for Kakyuu-Hime?"   
  
"Not exactly." Seiya replied, returning the smile.   
  
Usagi frowned, her lips pouting. "Then who is it for?"   
  
Seiya chuckled, putting a hand on his hip, glad she had not changed   
one bit. "Guess?" He smirked.   
  
"Seiya....." Usagi whined, her expression sulky as she stared at him.   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, he could tell Seiya was teasing her, and that   
they shared a bond. What it was, he didn't know. The only thing that   
was clear was that Seiya obviously had deeper feelings for her. That   
was not hard to see.   
  
"Now what?" Duo thought, staring at Usagi, then at Seiya, feeling   
uneasy about the way they were looking at each other. This guy was a   
mystery to him, because he knew nothing of his past with Serena, and   
this seemed to be a certain amount of chemistry between the two, much   
to his dismay.   
  
"Who is the song for?" He heard Usagi's pleading voice, bringing him   
out of his thoughts.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough Odango." Seiya winked at her.   
  
Duo bit his lip, feeling more than annoyed with their flirting.   
"Bunny." He said in a tight voice.   
  
"Huh." Serena looked up at him.   
  
Duo grinned. "I thought you were starving."   
  
She giggled. "I am." She nodded.   
  
The braided pilot blinked, then gently began to pull her along. "Then   
let's go grab some chow." He smiled at her, giving Seiya a quick look   
of triumph.   
  
Seiya merely smirked at him, as if he were accepting the challenge   
with no offense, making Duo more irritated.   
  
"We have much to talk about Seiya-kun." Usagi reminded him, and allowed   
Duo to lead her away.   
  
Seiya merely nodded, watching them walk away, his eyes totally focused   
on the young queen.   
  
They had barely walked a few inches when Wufei stepped out of the cockpit. "Maxwell, get in here." He commanded, folding his arms. "Now!"   
  
Duo frowned, facing his Chinese friend. "What Wu-Man?"   
  
"We need to figure out a plan." Wufei replied. "Or have you forgotten."   
  
Duo sighed, and then leaned forward, kissing Usagi's cheek. "Guess our   
break will have to wait." Duo rolled his eyes, reluctantly releasing her   
hand.   
  
Usagi smiled at him. "Duo, I can wait." She assured him.   
  
Duo smiled. "Really?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Saa, wait here for me." He requested.   
  
"Sure." She agreed.   
  
Satisfied with that, he headed for the control room, glancing over   
his shoulder, receiving another smirk from Seiya. He narrowed his   
eyes on him, and followed Wufei into the cockpit, and closed the   
door behind him.   
  
  
  
Usagi sighed, closing her eyes. "I must be insane." She whispered.   
  
"I don't thinks so." Seiya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes flickering. "Seiya-kun."   
  
"Even if your shine is dim, I will do everything I can to bring it   
back."   
  
He swore, turning her so that they faced each other. "That black moon   
doesn't suit you."   
  
Usagi giggled. "That's what Duo-kun said." She said, looking out the   
window, staring at the full moon, her expression saddening a bit.   
  
Seiya blinked. "Duo, how did you meet him?" He asked, curious.   
  
Usagi smiled faintly, glancing at him. "It's a long story Seiya-kun."   
  
"I'd like to hear it." He said softly.   
  
Usagi stared at him, questioning.   
  
He took her hands in his and leaned forward. "There is so much I want   
to tell you, and so much we need to talk about." He whispered in her   
ear.   
  
She gasped slightly as chills ran up her spine. He still had that affect   
on her, even when it came to making her blush. "Seiya." She whispered as   
they made eye contact. Slowly, her pressed his lips against her in a gentle kiss.   
  
"Oi Seiya." They heard, causing Usagi to quickly pull away, her face   
red with embarrassment. Seiya on the other hand had a deep smile, even   
though his cheeks were pink.   
  
Taiki and Yaten's eyes' widened in shock. "Oh.....Excuse us." Yaten   
grinned, backing away.   
  
Taiki shook his head, regaining his compositor. "Yaten, don't you have   
something for Usagi-chan." He reminded him.   
  
Yaten glanced up at him, confused for a moment, then laughed. "Oh yeah.   
Usagi. There is something I have that rightfully belongs to you. I   
think it's time I return it." He smiled.   
  
Usagi arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Like what?" She asked.   
  
Both grinned slyly, motioning for Seiya and Usagi to follow. She   
looked at them, then up at Seiya, her eyes questioning. Seiya closed his   
eyes, grinning, then slid an arm around her shoulder. "Come on." He said. Leading her in the direction his friends had gone.   
  
  
  
"What is it you want to give me?" Usagi asked yet again as she entered   
their room.   
  
Yaten smiled, pointing to his room. "Look." He instructed.   
  
Usagi frowned slightly, and went into the room. Her eyes widened in   
shock. "Luna." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. There on his   
bed was a sleeping cat.   
  
The feline opened her eyes and sat up. "Usagi-chan." She smiled, her eyes   
glossy with tears also.   
  
An instant later, Usagi ran and lifted the cat into her arms, clutching   
her close. "Luna, how?" She sobbed.   
  
Luna placed a paw on her cheek, doing her best to clam her. "You don't remember?" She asked.   
  
Usagi shook her head, still crying.   
  
Luna sighed sadly. "I will show you."   
  
Usagi nodded, and set the cat onto the bed, taking a seat beside her.   
  
Luna looked up at her, her eyes sad. "Relax." She said. "I'm going to   
use the Luna Mind Meld."   
  
Usagi nodded, and sat up straight.   
  
Luna gave her a small smile and concentrated, her crescent moon flashed,   
and a small beam unleashed itself onto her forehead.   
  
  
  
The Past.....   
  
"My Queen.....I can't leave you." Luna shouted, tears in her eyes,   
watching as Neo-Queen Serenity prepared for battle.   
  
The Young Queen looked over her shoulder with sad eyes. "Luna.....Should   
Crystal Tokyo be destroyed, I want you to be safe." She paused, looking   
away. "If Demando manages to control me, there is nothing I can do   
to stop it."   
  
"Serenity....." Luna whispered.   
  
The queen faced her, tears steaming down her cheeks. "You will go to   
Yaten, Sailor Star Healer. I know you will be safe there. You must tell   
them of this. If I am overpowered, then they are the only ones left."   
  
The cat bowed her head. "Hai, Your Highness." She agreed.   
  
  
  
Usagi wiped her tears and folded her arms. "I remember." She said,   
closing her eyes, looking away. "Excuse me Luna. I have to be alone."   
She said softly, getting up, glancing at the cat, and ran past the   
Starlights, leaving the room.   
  
Seiya didn't hesitate to follow her, which he did.   
  
"The memory must have painful." Taiki commented, staring at the doorway,   
a sympathetic expression covering his face.   
  
Yaten nodded, and went into his room, picking up Luna and sat on his bed.   
"You didn't tell her about the ginzuishou did you?" He asked her.   
  
Luna shook her head. "Iie. I can't. Not until she is free of the black moon crystal. As long as she has that symbol, she is sealed to it." The feline paused. "I can't give it to her until the seal is broken."   
  
  
  
Seiya checked every room, but couldn't find the young queen anywhere.   
She was defiantly hurt from the memories of her past, and he felt angry   
for not being there to protect her. Slowly, her opened the door to the   
only room left, and there she was, sitting on the floor, hugging her   
knees to her chest, crying silently. "Odango." He said softly, closing   
the door behind him.   
  
"Hm." She murmured, not looking at him.   
  
Seiya watched her for a moment, then seated himself beside her. "I'm   
sorry about your kingdom and senshi. If only I could have been there   
to protect you."   
  
"Seiya....." Usagi said softly, attaching herself to him, wrapping   
her arms around his neck, burring her head into his shirt. "This is so   
much worse than them losing their star seeds. They didn't come back this   
time."   
  
"Odango." Seiya whispered, holding her close, stroking her hair.   
  
"I miss them so much." She added, resting her cheek on his shoulder,   
still crying.   
  
Seiya stroked her cheek. "They'll always be with you." He replied. She   
nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment, then he tilted her chin   
up. "How did you manage to break free?"   
  
Usagi stared into his blue eyes, tears still present. "I would get   
horrible head aches, and fall unconscious. Then in my dreams, I would   
hear familiar music....." Her voice trailed off, her eyes widening.   
"Seiya?"   
  
He smiled warmly, cupping her face with his hands. "I guess my songs   
reached you."   
  
She stared at him, speechless, her cheeks pink. She opened her mouth   
to speak when the door opened.   
  
"Bunny!" Duo's eyes widened. "I thought you said you would wait for me."   
  



	8. Chapter 7: My Friend's Love

Tears Of The Moon  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just barrowing them for a bit, on to the story.....   
  
Note: Just to let you know, this idea belongs completely to Usa-chan, I'm just doing the storyline. Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: My Friend's Love  
  
Just what was the connection Usagi had to this guy Seiya? Duo thought, watching as she pulled away, wiping her tears, and stood up, facing him, smiling sheepishly. "Gomen ne Duo-kun. I just needed to clear some things from my mind. My adviser and good friend Luna came back to me, with her came more memories, painful ones." She explained, looking away, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.  
  
Even if he was jealous, he couldn't stay mad at her, no matter how hard he tried. "It's alright Bunny, I know how much you've been through." He shrugged, giving her a soft smile.  
  
"So are we still going to raid the refreshments?" She asked, changing the subject, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Duo half smiled, raising an eyebrow, extending an arm.  
  
Usagi beamed, her sadness seemed to melt away instantly. Was it Duo's smile or his warm eyes? She couldn't be sure, but whenever he was near, she felt better. Seiya had the same effect on her, that she couldn't deny it. Without hesitation, she attached herself to his arm, leaning against him. "How can I resist." She cooed.  
  
Duo's eyes widened momentarily from the force of her strength. She was practically squeezing the feeling out of his arm. But he ignored it, and looked up, giving Seiya a sweet yet taunting smile. The same he had received earlier from the black haired young man.  
  
Unlike Duo, Seiya was completely at ease, and masked his jealous feelings. He slid a hand into his pocket, closing his eyes, displaying a hint of a smile, shrugging.  
  
The braided pilot's lips curved into a slight frown, forgetting about Usagi, and his blocked circulation briefly as his eyes narrowed on Seiya.  
  
Usagi on the other hand was completely senseless to the tension in the small room, and began tugging on Duo, leading him out the door, stopping to glance over her shoulder.  
"Seiya-kun, you coming?" She asked.  
  
"I'll join you later, I have to talk with Yaten and Taiki first."  
  
"Yosh. See you there." Usagi grinned at him before dragging Duo off.  
  
  
  
"It's been so long since I had pizza." Usagi commented, eating yet another slice.  
  
Duo watched her, wide eyed; it was her eleventh slice so far. "You amaze me Bunny." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's been a while.........since I had some........decent junk food." She said in between bites.  
  
Duo chuckled lightly. "So it seems."  
  
Usagi smiled tightly at him, and then nudged him playfully. "You haven't even touched your share."   
  
"Sure I have."  
  
"One slice!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, if your not going to eat it, can I have the rest?" Usagi grinned, reaching for it.  
  
Duo grabbed her wrists, smiling slyly. "Oh no you don't." He swore, holding her back.  
  
"Watch me." Usagi licked her lips, daring him.  
  
Duo's eyes were centered on her lips, causing him to smirk. "Watch what? This?" He said, leaning forward to kiss her.  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet..............  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked.  
  
Duo and Usagi looked up, flushing.   
  
Seiya smiled thinly at them. "Do you want to hear some familiar music Odango? He asked.  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up. "Hai."   
  
Yaten handed Seiya a mini stereo, and hr put in a CD, a moment later, music filled the room.  
  
Usagi leaned back, listening to the familiar song, her expression joyful.  
  
Duo listened, it was an unfamiliar song, and it sounded out of date, to him anyway. Yet, the singer's voice sounded roughly familiar, like he heard it somewhere.  
  
"That song, it's been so longe since I heard it." Usagi commented, her eyes a little distance. "My Friend's Love."  
  
Seiya grinned, and took a seat in front of her and Duo at the table along with Yaten and Taiki. "I knew you'd remember it." He said softly, staring into her eyes.  
  
Duo released her wrists, and sat back, folding his arms, trying to his best to hide his envious emotions. He knew now that it was Seiya singing with back up. Still, he had to admit, it was a nice song.  
  
"Seiya, you know I would never forget your music, especially since......." He voice trailed off, followed by a blush.  
  
The pilot of Deathsythe eyed her suspiciously, arching his eyebrows at the shade of pink that covered her cheeks, trying to think of a way to interrupt their intimate moment. "So this is your music?" He said finally, expecting an answer from Seiya or Usagi, instead Yaten answered.  
  
"Yeah, this is the music we used to sing." The silver haired young man nodded, handing Duo the CD case.  
  
Duo took it, his eyes scanning the cover. It had all three of them holding roses. "Three Lights?"  
  
"Our stage name when we were idols." Taiki smiled faintly, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Idols ne?" Duo raised an eyebrow, leaning back into his chair, taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Hai, they were very popular." Usagi smiled.  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Except to one person." He teased.  
  
Usagi flushed, folding her arms, looking away, her lips pouting. "Baka Seiya."  
  
Duo snickered from Usagi's expression and took another drink of his soda when he heard another female voice.   
  
"They were popular, especially Yaten-kun." Luna giggled, her furry cheeks acquiring a blush and stars appeared in her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
Shocked, Duo choked on the liquid in his throat, and spit it out, coughing. "Did that cat just talk!" He demanded, his eyes wide.  
  
"DUO!" Usagi exclaimed, glaring at him.  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked, turning, his expression shifting to an embarrassed one, realizing he had spit all over her.  
  
Usagi groaned. "Look what you did? My jacket is all sticky."  
  
Duo bowed his head. "Gomen ne Bunny."  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow at the braided youth, and then turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, who is he?"  
  
Usagi's frown instantly switched to a bright smile and she pointed at him. "This handsome braided guy is Duo." She introduced him.  
  
Duo blushed, his side grin appearing. "That's me."  
  
Luna grinned. "Nice to meet you Duo-san, my name is Luna, royal adviser to Neo-Queen Serenity."   
  
As she said this, Yaten covered her mouth with his hand. "Luna!"  
  
At the mention of it, Usagi's eyes saddened, but she forced it back; she had cried enough, no more. "Daijoubu." She forced a smile, grabbing a napkin to clean her jacket.  
  
"Odango, here, you can wear mind." Seiya offered, pulling off his red one.  
  
"Arigato." Usagi smiled, accepting his offer, and took off her soaked one, placing it on the table, and allowed him to slip his over her shoulders.  
  
"Hmph." Duo pouted, jealous.  
  
Taiki and Yaten snickered.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" Usagi asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Yaten grinned, glancing at Duo, and began laughing again.  
  
Duo shook his head, knowing they were laughing at him, and his obvious jealous expressions of course.  
  
"What's all this noise?" Interrupted a voice.  
  
They all turned towards the door. Wufei had his arms folded, frowning slightly. "Duo, did you make that mess?" The Chinese pilot questioned, pointing to the spilled soda and the damp jacket.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Maxwell you really can be childish."  
  
"Wu-Man!" Duo groaned, embarrassed.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Be sure to clean it up. Oh, and Quatre wanted me to tell you, we'll be landing on the L3 Colony in ten minutes." With that said, he shook his head, and left them to tidy up the place, snickering at his comrades sulky look.  
  
  
  
"I'm her bodyguard, so I get to room with her." Seiya told Duo, frowning lightly.  
  
"Well I'm the one who rescued her, so I think it's only fair that I share a room with her." Duo folded his arms, staring the Star Senshi in the eye, a side smile on his face.  
  
Thank goodness Usagi wasn't listening to them, she was on the other side of the hotel lobby, staring at a huge fountain. Yaten, Taiki, and Wufei stood off to the side, waiting for Quatre to get their rooms, watching them argue, amused. Duo and Seiya were acting silly, like lovesick puppies.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Luna said, eyeing the two young men, sighing slightly, stretching her body out on Yaten's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Sugoi Quatre-san. This is too much." Usagi said, eyeing the huge suite.  
  
"It's nothing Usagi-chan." The Arabian boy shrugged, smiling lightly. "Do you like it?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai, very much."  
  
  
  
Out side of the room, Wufei was restraining Duo from going in, as Yaten and Taiki were doing the same with Seiya.  
  
"Braided Baka, you're rooming with me and Quatre, no buts about it." Wufei pointed out, holding his fellow pilot in a headlock.  
  
"Itai Wu-Man, you're hurting me!"  
  
"Let go of me." Seiya commanded, struggling to free his arms from his two companions.  
  
"Quit acting so childish Seiya." Taiki said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, quit being so immature." Yaten added, frowning slightly. "You're rooming with us."  
  
Luna watched them, her expression gleeful. "You have to be kidding me." She said to herself, snickering. Duo and Seiya were certainly rivals, that she had to admit, but it was funny to watch them fight over Usagi.  
  
Quatre stepped out a minute later, after helping Usagi get settled in, he was started with how Duo and Seiya were acting. "Luna, you can go in now." He told the small feline, chuckling lightly at how the two were being restrained, then held the door open a crack so she could go in before closing it behind him. "Usagi said she's going to take a nap before dinner." He informed them.  
  
At the mention of Usagi's name, Duo and Seiya quieted, their attention on the platinum blond haired boy. "Nani!" They both said.  
  
Quatre nodded. "I say we should give her some privacy."  
  
With that, Wufei dragged Duo off with the headlock, even if he was reluctant. Yaten and Taiki did the same with Seiya.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Duo stood at the Hotel's basketball courts, shooting hoops, trying to keep himself occupied until dinner. Usagi deserved to have some peace and quiet, so he was gentleman enough to give that to her. Come to think of it, they hadn't slept since they left Nemesis, but he didn't feel tired at all.  
  
Wufei was working out in the Hotel's heath club, while Quatre was searching the Colony for Heero and Trowa. Yaten and Taiki were relaxing in the spa. They each had things to do; the only thing on his mind was protecting Usagi.   
  
If Demando was on this Colony like he said he would be, then they had to keep her hidden, he must know by now that she left Nemesis.  
  
"What would you say to a little one on one?" Said a voice from behind, startling Duo, he turned to see Seiya standing there with his arms folded, a sly expression covering his face.  
  
Duo shrugged, a half smiling curving his lips, his eyes mischievous. "Why not." He agreed, tossing the ball to the dark haired young man, which he caught skillfully. "First one to score twenty points wins, and gets a date with Bunny."  
  
Seiya grinned thinly. "Your on." He took the challenge without a second thought.  
  
Throughout their game, they each scored the same amount of points, in other words, they were on an equal level.  
  
"Your pretty good." Duo complemented, while trying to block Seiya from the goal.  
  
"So are you." Seiya replied, bouncing the ball with one hand then ran past Duo and slam-dunked the ball.  
  
Duo wasted no time in stealing the ball, and tossing it up with one hand, making a point for himself. "Let's call it even." He suggested, gasping, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hai." Seiya agreed, wheezing a bit. "We both scored the same amount of points, it's a tie."  
  
"I have a score to settle with you." Said a male voice. Both turned to see Demando staring at them, his eyes beyond furious. "Where is my wife?"  
  
  
  
Side Note:  
  
I'm waiting for the reviews..............~face falls~ I'm a little disappointed........only 27 reviews after six chapters............I have Chapter 8 ready to post, but I'm holding it until I see at least 20 reviews.......I don't want to have to write this if no one is going to read it. It's up to you if I finish this ficcie........The choice is yours. That's all I wanted to say.........Ja! Allure-chan.  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Claiming Usagi

Tears Of The Moon  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon Crossover.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
Note: Just to let everyone know. This idea belongs completely to Usa-chan. I'm just doing the storyline! Arigato Usa-chan for this great idea! I decided to post this because my Imuoto-chan's begged me to, and all of the requests I got in reviews and e-mails. Arigato!  
  
  
Chapter 8: Claiming Usagi  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" Seiya yelled.  
  
Duo watched him, wide eyed as Seiya transformed into a Sailor Senshi, what shocked him was the fact that he became a she. "Nande?" He whispered, stepping back. "You have to be kidding me."  
  
Fighter faced the Black Moon King, her eyes firm. "Breaking through the evil darkness...I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Starfighter! Stage on!" She introduced herself. "Leave Odango alone, or I will fight you with everything I've got."  
  
Demando arched an eyebrow, folding his arms, smirking. "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat Sailor Senshi?" He taunted, not the least bit intimidated.  
  
Fighter sneered at him, and held up her arm. "Star Serious Laser!"  
  
Duo gasped at the power display, but was stunned when Demando held up an uplifted hand, and sent out his own dark energy. The two powers clashed, and Fighter strained to keep her grip, but the power was to much for her alone, and she screamed in pain as the attack hit her in the chest, knocking her onto her back.  
  
Out of instinct, Duo took out his gun, and aimed it at the white haired man. "Leave her alone!" He demanded, glaring at him with fury.  
  
Demando faced him, frowning for a second, and then began laughing. "Elena.......You must have really thought I was stupid." Duo said nothing, and continued to point his gun at the Black Moon King, shrugging off the uneasiness he felt. "Your really Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot of Deathsythe, known as zero-two ne?" He continued. "I've been watching all of you, and I know just about everything, you're no match for me."  
  
Without thinking, Duo fired a shot at him. "If this is a loosing battle, then I'll gladly take it." He said.  
  
Demando held up a shield, which caused the bulled to bounce off. "Foolish." Is all he said, using the same dark energy to knock away the gun, and to send Duo flying backwards, knocking the air out of him.  
  
Demando shook his head. "Your pathetic." He spat.  
  
Seiya groaned, slowly lifting herself up from the ground, her eyes narrowed. Duo also shook off the pain, and got to his feet, scowling at the older man. They were about to say something when another voice interrupted them.  
  
"Duo, Seiya?" Usagi said as she came into view, her cheerful expression shifting to a shocked and terrified one. "Demando..............." Her voice trailed off, frozen with fear.  
  
"Bunny run, get out of here!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Odango go!" Fighter added.  
  
Both were about to rush to her when Demando turned, his black moon symbol changing into a third eye. They were caught off guard by it, and the force paralyzed them. With horrified eyes, they watched helplessly as Demando faced Usagi.  
  
"Dame!' Duo pleaded.  
  
"Yameru!" Fighter screamed.  
  
They watched as the faded black moon on her forehead darkened to its original color, and her cloths shifted into the black gown she had worn as the Black Moon Queen.  
  
Usagi stood there motionless, a diamond crown appearing on her head. With expressionless eyes, she stared at Duo and Seiya, as if she didn't even know them.  
  
Demando smiled in satisfaction and walked up to her, touching her cheek. "Da-rin." He whispered, kissing her.  
  
"Keep your hands of her!" Seiya demanded.  
  
The Black Moon King faced them with cold eyes. "She is my Queen, and there is nothing you can do about it." He claimed, and stood in back of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You must be blind if you think I don't know you have feelings for her. I can see it clearly. Serenity is mine and mine alone, you are no competition to me."  
  
With that, they began to fade out of sight, leaving Duo and Seiya stunned.  
  
"Bunny!"  
  
"Odango!"  
  
Their voices seemed to echo, devastation in their eyes, they didn't notice the shield on them was gone until they found themselves on the ground.  
  
"Kuso!" Duo slammed a fist into the concrete. "He took Bunny."  
  
Fighter looked away, detransforming. "We were supposed to protect her." He whispered, his eyes downcast, sadness in his voice.  
  
  
  
Wufei was in the middle of doing a few Tai Chi exercises, to cool himself down from his earlier workout, when Duo came running into the private room, panting, startling the Chinese pilot. "Maxwell, what are you doing here?" He questioned, frowning.  
  
"She's......gone." Duo said in between breaths.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Usagi, Demando took her." Duo practically yelled.  
  
Wufei gasped. "When?"  
  
"Just now, we need to find her, we have to get her back." The braided pilot said in a more calm yet unsteady voice.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Let's find Quatre."  
  
  
  
"This is refreshing." Yaten sighed, leaning his back against the Jacuzzi seat, closing his eyes.  
  
"No kidding." Taiki agreed, resting his arms on the hot tub's sides.  
  
They didn't notice the person staring at them until they heard their leader's voice. "We have to find Usagi!" Seiya exclaimed, startling his comrades.  
  
"What did you say?" Yaten asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Demando, he took her." Seiya answered, clenching his fists.  
  
"Nani!" Both their eyes widened with panic.  
  
Seiya nodded. "Kakyuu-Hime sent us here to protect her, and that is what we're going to do. Now let's go." He commanded.  
  
"Hai." Taiki and Yaten agreed.  
  
  
  
Apparently, Demando was located at one of the most expensive Hotels where he was holding Relena captive. Quatre had managed to contact Trowa through the phone, but right in the middle of the call, Trowa and Heero were captured by Demando's younger brother Safiel.  
  
Duo and the rest of them made their way to the building. "It's not going to be easy to get to the top." He commented, staring at the seventy-fifth floor skyscraper.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"We should go in as the Starlights." Seiya suggested to his fellow senshi. "Heshin Yo."  
  
Yaten and Taiki obeyed, placing on their mics as Seiya did.  
  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Is this for real?" Wufei raised his eyebrows, staring at the three star senshi with shock.  
  
"Hai." Duo answered. "A shocker ne?"  
  
Quatre frowned slightly, stunned also, but this was no time to question it. "Not only do we have to rescue Usagi, but Heero and Trowa as well."  
  
"I'm gonna make Demando pay for what he did to Bunny." Duo promised, taking out his gun.  
  
Wufei pulled out a set of katana's and smirked. "I'm sure you will Maxwell, with out assistance."  
  
"Odango has been though enough, she doesn't deserve to suffer any longer." Seiya included.  
  
"Hold on Usagi, we're coming." Duo whispered as he entered the building followed by the rest of his companions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
